


The Spell Is Complete

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Married Sex, Tribadism, treehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and her wife have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell Is Complete

It always started with a kiss. Corrin could never refuse her girl anything, and Rhajat couldn't resist her kisses, and unless Corrin invited anyone in these quarters were _theirs and theirs alone_.

She straddled Rhajat's lap, hands tangling in long strands of purple hair as the kiss deepened. One of Rhajat's hands slid between them, caressing the patch of thigh left bare by the style of her pants; she had a pair of leggings to go underneath for harder battles or cold weather, but she knew how her wife liked the teasing glimpse of naked flesh the default look left.

Corrin had teased her quite a bit with those glimpses during training that morning, and during the skirmish that afternoon.

"You know what I want," she murmured against Rhajat's lips, and they tumbled onto the bed, Corrin tugging the girl's pants and underwear down. Rhajat parted her legs, one knee gently pressing against Corrin's covered folds. " _Mm..._ "

"You'd better give me all you've got."

"Don't I always?" Two fingers carefully traced the contours of Rhajat's slick, swollen folds before thrusting into her, pumping and scissoring as she rode the girl's knee. Their mingled moans echoed off the thick walls of her quarters, their contrasting scents wrapping around Corrin and filling her senses with tart sweetness and bitter musk. Harder, faster, deeper; her fingers slick with Rhajat's fluids and her own soaking her panties. _Close, closer...!_

She slid her fingers out to rub Rhajat's wetness against her sensitive clit, her own rubbing extra hard against her knee, and she couldn't tell who peaked first, only feel the heat bursting under her skin and hear their cries.

They lay on the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs in the aftermath, Corrin's cheek against her wife's soft, ample breasts.

"You realize that's only the beginning, I hope," Rhajat whispered, and Corrin shivered, knowing very well they wouldn't be leaving her quarters for at least another hour.

"I'd be disappointed if it ended here."


End file.
